


All the times I said I love you (and that one time you said it back) PL

by rossieash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Translation, lekki angst, tak jakby bardzo dużo fluffu, więcej fluffu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystkie razy, kiedy powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham (i ten jeden raz, kiedy odpowiedziałeś tym samym).<br/>To, o czym mówi tytuł, pokazane poprzez wycinki z ich wspólnego życia. A w imię wszechświata i faktu, że to Obikin, udawajmy, że Mustafar nigdy się nie wydarzył, a Padme nie istnieje. Tłumaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the times I said I love you (and that one time you said it back) PL

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the times I said I love you (and that one time you said it back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785258) by [faeliality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeliality/pseuds/faeliality). 



> Pod jednym tłumaczeniem stuknęło mi 30 kudos i czuję się, jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek świata! :D  
> Dlatego chciałabym podziękować Wam, czyli osobom, które czytają moje prace i udowadniają mi tym samym, że idę w dobrym kierunku <3  
> Każde wejście, kudos, a co dopiero komentarz, wywołują uśmiech na mojej twarzy i mam szczerą nadzieję, że podobnie odbieracie moje prace :)  
> No to co? Jeszcze raz dziękuję i enjoy! ;D

          1 Anakin ma 6 lat.

  
\- Kocham cię, mistrzu.

  
Anakina nie obchodziło, że zna swojego nowego mistrza dopiero od kilku marnych tygodni. On już wiedział, że kocha Obi-wan’a. Mężczyzna najbardziej przypominał Anakinowi, jakby to było mieć ojca. Miał starą duszę, a młodego ducha. Starszy Jedi nigdy nie był dla niego zbyt ostry, jego przyjazne oczy spoglądały na niego z czymś podobnym do respektu. Było to powiewem świeżości pośród spojrzeń pełnych pogardy i żalu, do jakich widzenia naokoło przywykł. Jednakże młody Padawan zwykle zachowywał swoje myśli dla siebie, bo wiedział, jak ludzie z zewnątrz odbierali jego emocje. Na ogół jako nacisk dla świata. Dorastanie jako niewolnik było trudne, jednak miłość jego matki była czymś, co przeciągnęło go bez szwanku na drugą stronę. To było po prostu naturalne, że wyrażali na głos swoje uczucia do siebie nawzajem. Anakin na pewno nie widział w tym nic złego. Obi-wan miło uśmiechnął się do niego z góry, mimo że wyglądał na zmęczonego.

  
\- Och, Ani – westchnął. – Wiesz, że przywiązanie nie leży w naturze Jedi.

  
Nawet, kiedy lekko karcił chłopca, dobroć ani na chwilę nie opuszczała jego oczu. Anakin ze wstydu spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie. Nie zamierzał wypowiadać tego na głos, jakoś mu się wymsknęło.

  
\- Przepraszam, mistrzu.

  
\- Z czasem się nauczysz, młodzieńcze – stwierdził Obi-wan, a pocieszające słowa sprawiły, że Anakin poczuł się nieco lepiej, jednakże nie dużo. - Dlaczego nie pójdziesz odpocząć?

  
Nie chcąc pogarszać sprawy, Anakin udał się z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

  
Tamtej nocy płakał przed snem. To oczywiste, że jego mistrz nie odwzajemniał jego miłości, co on sobie myślał? Obi-wan nie dowiedział się o łzach, które wypłynęły spod zamkniętych powiek. Anakin naprawdę tęsknił za matką.

  
          2 Anakin ma 9 lat.

  
\- Kocham cię mistrzu.

  
Anakin obudził się z krzykiem, pokryty potem po kolejnym koszmarze sennym. Obi-wan wpadł do jego pokoju z mieczem świetlnym w ręce, gotowy odpędzić jakichkolwiek atakujących. Zamiast tego znalazł skulonego w sobie, cicho łkającego Anakina. Wyłączył swój miecz świetlny, zmierzając do łóżka Anakina.

  
\- Koszmar? – Mimo że starszy Jedi znał już odpowiedź, i tak zapytał. Chłopiec tylko pokiwał głową, jego ciało wciąż się trzęsło. Mężczyzna bez słowa wsunął się do łóżka z Anakinem i trzymał go blisko siebie, dopóki płacz nie ustał. Kiedy wstał, żeby wyjść, młody Padawan niemal desperacko złapał jego nadgarstek, patrząc na niego szklistymi oczyma.

  
\- Zostaniesz ze mną? – Pytanie wydobyło się z niego szeptem, niemal błagającym tonem. Obi-wan skinął głową i z powrotem wsunął się pod pościel. Właśnie wtedy Anakin to powiedział, ale nie był pewny czy Obi-wan go słyszał, czy w tym momencie już spał. Jeżeli nie spał, nie wspomniał o tym.

  
          3 Anakin ma 12 lat.

  
\- Kocham cię, mistrzu.

  
Anakin właśnie skończył rygorystyczny pojedynek treningowy z Obi-wan’em, który uśmiechał się, dumny z niego. Słowa wyślizgnęły mu się spod języka bez jego zgody, a twarz przyjęła czerwony kolor, kiedy zaczął się jąkać.

  
\- Err, ym… Nie, ja zamierzałem… Nie zamierzałem…

  
Ale jego mistrz przerwał mu dobrym, naturalnym śmiechem, rozbawiony tym, jak bardzo młody chłopak stawał się speszony. Mógł trenować godzinami, nie wydzielając ani kropli potu, ale teraz… z wyglądu przypominał pomidora uprzednio zanurzonego w wodzie.

  
\- W porządku, młody Padawanie – zapewnił go, na co Anakin posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech.

  
\- Idź i weź coś do jedzenia, dobrze? Spotkam się z tobą w jadalni, jak tylko się odświeżę.

  
Anakin skwapliwie pokiwał głową, zapominając o swoim potknięciu.

  
\- Tak, mistrzu.

  
Obi-wan spoglądał z czułością na oddalającą się postać młodego chłopaka.  
Ja też cię kocham… pomyślał, ale nikt nigdy nie nakrył go na wypowiadaniu tego na głos.

  
          4 Anakin ma 16 lat.

  
\- Kocham cię, mistrzu.

  
Anakin zaczął być zauroczony w Obi-wan’ie w zeszłym roku i do teraz to zauroczenie przejawiało się w ‘omójboże-jestem-tak-kompletnie-w-tobie-zakochany’ stylu rzeczy. Jego ‘kocham cię’ zaczęło mieć inne znaczenie. I czasami trudno było mu ukryć prawdziwe uczucia, szczególnie przy tym, jak blisko ze sobą byli. Obydwaj siedzieli na polu, oglądając gwiazdy i pijąc gorącą czekoladę, czyli coś, co robili regularnie, kiedy nie było żadnych misji do wypełnienia czy wojen do wygrania. Obi-wan żartobliwie trącił jego ramię.

  
\- Maniery, Padawanie – zbeształ go, jednakże Anakin czuł, że jego mistrzowi to nie przeszkadzało.

  
\- Strasznie mi przykro, mistrzu – zadrwił. – To się więcej nie powtórzy.

  
Na to starszy Jedi się zaśmiał, jego głos zabarwiło rozbawienie.

  
\- Nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać, młodzieńcze.

  
Młodszy mężczyzna rozważył jego słowa. Wiedział, że to był czwarty raz, w którym powiedział to Obi-wan’owi, ale tamten z pewnością sądził, że jego uczeń z czasem wyrośnie z takich głupich myśli. Jednak zanim miał szansę zapytać, mistrz wstał i zaczął zmierzać do wnętrza po kolejny kubek gorącej czekolady.

  
\- Mnie też przynieś jeden! – zawołał, a dźwięk śmiechu Obi-wan’a przedostał się przez drzwi.

  
          5 Anakin ma 19 lat.

  
\- Kocham cię, mistrzu.

  
Głos Anakina wydobył się z niego złamanym szeptem tak, jakby z jego ciała wyrwał się niekontrolowany szloch. Obi-wan właśnie wrócił z solowej misji z wyniszczonym organizmem i bladą twarzą. Śmierć pukała do drzwi, ale on zaparł się o nie całą masą, odmawiając wpuszczenia jej do cerą. Zabrał swojego mistrza do uzdrowicieli, zaczął się on wybudzać dopiero po dwóch dniach. Anakin nie mógł powstrzymać wykrztuszonych słów, które wypłynęły z niego razem z falą ulgi, która odmyła jego ciało, jak nic kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Obi-wan tylko się do niego uśmiechnął.

  
\- Wiesz, pewnego dnia nie będzie mnie tu, żebyś mógł mówić takie rzeczy – oświadczył słabo. Anakin wydusił z siebie śmiech, mimo że brzmiał on raczej jak płacz niż cokolwiek innego.

  
\- Wiem, mistrzu, wiem.

  
Ujął dłoń Obi-wan’a w swoją własną i złożył na niej niewinny pocałunek.

  
\- Ale ten dzień nie nadszedł dzisiaj – zabrzmiał niepewnie, jakby wierzył, że coś może tam przyjść i wydrzeć mu z rąk jego mistrza. Ale Anakin nie pozwoliłby na to. Mógłby zginąć dla mężczyzny przed nim. Nie było o tym wątpliwości.

  
\- Nie, nie nadszedł – starszy Jedi zapewnił swojego Padawana. – Nie dzisiaj.

 

          6 Anakin ma 22 lata.

  
\- Kocham cię, mistrzu.

  
Anakin wyszeptał te słowa tak cicho, że był pewny, iż jego mistrz go nie usłyszał. Ale dumny uśmiech ponad nim i szkliste oczy mówiły mu co innego. Z większym wdziękiem niż w ogóle powinno być możliwe dla czegoś tak doczesnego, jak ścinanie włosów, Obi-wan obciął jego warkocz Padawana, wręczając mu go drżącymi rękami. Pojedyncza łza szczęścia spłynęła po twarzy jego byłego mistrza, ale nikt poza Anakinem jej nie zauważył. Duma rozpierała ich więź mocy, ich więź, której Obi-wan nie zerwał po ceremonii pasowania na rycerza, ich więź, która z czasem mogła się tylko zacieśniać. Anakin wiedział dlaczego.

  
Ponieważ nawet, jeśli Obi-wan mu tego nie powiedział, kochał młodszego Jedi.

  
Anakin był tego pewny.

  
          7 Anakin ma 25 lat.

  
\- Kocham cię, Obi-wan’ie – Anakin wymruczał do mężczyzny śpiącego w jego ramionach.

Obi-wan podniósł się nieco, przyciskając wilgotny pocałunek do ust swojego kochanka i wplatając palce w ciemne loki. Przytulił się mocniej do klatki piersiowej wyższego mężczyzny, rozkoszując się ciepłem, które od niego promieniowało.

  
\- Też cię kocham, Anakinie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli praca Ci się spodobała, nie zapomnij zostawić kudos również pod oryginałem, bo to autorka włożyła w ten tekst najwięcej swojej pracy :)


End file.
